Sword Eyes Episode 47
The forty-seventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Yaiba goes off to face Garudos alone, but Tsurugi chases after him. Summary Featured Card The Sacred Sword Mountain Range Matches Tsurugi vs. Yaiba Turn 1 (Yaiba): -Yaiba summons DarkDober. Turn 2 (Tsurugi): -Tsurugi uses the magic, Charge Draw. He drew 2 cards and opened The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark & Light-Bladra, He drew 4 cards in total. Turn 3 (Yaiba): -Yaiba brings DarkDober to LV2. Turn 4 (Tsurugi): -Tsurugi summons Light-Bladra and The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura. Light-Bladra is destroyed in order to pay The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura's cost. Turn 5 (Yaiba): -Yaiba summons The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark. -Yaiba attacks with The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark. Tsurugi takes a life, 4 lives remain. Turn 6 (Tsurugi): -Tsurugi summons The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark. -Tsurugi attacks with The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura. With its attacking effect, he destroyed The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark. When The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark is destroyed, The BlackHeavenFox Nega-Ninetail is summoned at no cost because of its effect. Yaiba blocks The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura with The BlackHeavenFox Nega-Ninetail, and The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura is destroyed by comparing BP. Tsurugi also attacks with The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark. Yaiba takes a life, 4 lives remain. Turn 7 (Yaiba): -Yaiba brings The BlackHeavenFox Nega-Ninetail to LV3. -Yaiba attacks with The BlackHeavenFox Nega-Ninetail. With its battling effect, The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark is returned the hand. Tsurugi takes a life, 3 lives remain. Turn 8 (Tsurugi): -Tsurugi summons The ShineDragon Shining-Dragon at LV2. With its summon effect, He summoned The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword at no cost. Then he braves The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword with the The ShineDragon Shining-Dragon with the core added, The ShineDragon Shining-Dragon (braved with The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword) brought up to LV3. Turn 9 (Yaiba): -Yaiba summons Dark-Gadphant at LV2 Turn 10 (Tsurugi): -Tsurugi brings the The ShineDragon Shining-Dragon (braved with is The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword) down to LV1, then summons Dark-Dinonychusaw. Also he re-summons The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark at LV3. Then he braves The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword with the The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark. -Tsurugi attacks with The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark (braved with The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword). With its attacking effect, he destroyed The BlackHeavenFox Nega-Ninetail. Yaiba uses the Magic, Wind Wall to force end Tsurugi's attack step. Then he takes a life, 1 life remain. Turn 11 (Yaiba): -Yaiba summons The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon, with its summon effect, he returns The ShineDragon Shining-Dragon and The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark back to hand. -Yaiba attacks with The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon. Tsurugi takes a life, 2 lives remain. Turn 12 (Tsurugi): -Tsurugi summons The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray at LV2. Then he braves The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword with The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray. He Also brings Dark-Dynonychusaw to LV2 ( with 3 cores on it total). -Tsurugi attacks with The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray (braved with The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword). Yaiba blocks with Dark-Gadphant. Yaiba uses the Magic, Wind Wall to force end Tsurugi's attack step. Turn 13 (Yaiba): -Yaiba summons 2 DarkDober. He also summons The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun. Then he brave The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun with The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon, and brings it up to LV3. -Yaiba attacks with The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon (braved with The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun). With its battling effect, he refreshes The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon (braved with The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun), and sent 2 core from Dark-Dynonychusaw to the trash. Tsurugi blocks with Dark-Dynonychusaw. Tsurugi then uses the Magic, Fire Wall, by destroying Dark-Dynonychusaw, it force Yaiba's attack step to end. Turn 14 (Tsurugi): -Tsurugi re-summons The ShineDragon Shining-Dragon. With its effect when summoned, he summoned The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade at no cost. Then he double brave The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade with The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray (braved with The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword). With the core added, it was brought up to LV3. He also deployed a nexus, The Sacred Sword Mountain Range at LV2. -With the nexus, The Sacred Sword Mountain Range's effect, The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray (Double braved with The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword and The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade) added 3000 BP. -Tsurugi attacks with The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray (Double braved with The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword and The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade). With its attacking effect, He destroyed both Dark-Dober. Also with The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade effect, he target attacks The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon (braved with The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun). --With the nexus, The Sacred Sword Mountain Range's effect, Tsurugi discards 1 of his hand, and during this turn, The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray (Double braved with The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword and The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade) is uneffect by the effect of opponent's Spirits or Magic. With this effect, The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon's (braved with The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun) rush effect cannot be activated, but it can be refreshed using the main effect. -In result, The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon's (braved with The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun) is destroyed by comparing BP. -Tsurugi then attacks with The ShineDragon Shining-Dragon. With its effect when attacking, he destroys The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun. Yaiba takes a life, 0 lives remain. Winner: Tsurugi Takewaki Cards Used Red BS21-X01 - The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark BS22-067 - The Sacred Sword Mountain Range BS23-X01 - The DragonShineDeity Shining-Dragon-Overray SD10-001 - Light Bladra SD10-015 - Fire Wall SD10-016 - Charge Draw SD10-X01 - The ShineDragon Shining-Dragon SD10-X02 - The ShiningSacredSword Shining-Sword SD17-002 - DarkDinonychusaw SD17-X01 - The DarkDragon Dark-Tyrannosaura SD17-X02 - The DarknessDemonSword Dark-Blade White BS20-X04 - The BlackHeavenFox Nega-Ninetail BS22-X04 - The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon BS22-029 - DarkDober SD11-005 - Dark-Gadphant SD11-X01 - The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark SD11-X02 - The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun Cast *Tsurugi - Junko Minagawa *Yaiba- Hikaru Midorikawa *Bringer- Junichi Suwabe *Kizakura- Yui Horie *Garudos- Sho Hayami *Hagakure- Jun Fukuyama *Sora- Yuuki Ono *Suou- Daisuke Sakaguchi *Haqua- Rie Kugimiya *Amarello- Akemi Kanda *Rirove- Daisuke Namikawa *Grenada- Michiko Neya *Master Samohan- Tetsuo Goto *Long- Akemi Kanda *Chun- Shigeo Kiyama *Lagar- Ayane Sakura *Sammy- Risa Taneda *Justice Tachibana- Shinnosuke Tachibana *Galaxy Watanabe- Junichi Suwabe *Narration, Bomber- Rikiya Koyama Main Staff *Script: Masaharu Amiya *Storyboard/Episode Director: Shouji Ikeno *Animation Director: Asako Inayoshi Trivia Category:Episodes: Sword Eyes